


i'm electrified by you

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, darling angel babies, im crying i love them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Thor shows Steve the song that he thinks of when he thinks of him.





	i'm electrified by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersergeant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersergeant/gifts).



> for charlotte, who gave me "what song reminds me of you?" as a thundershield prompt so i could get the ball rolling. i did change it up a bit but i hope u enjoy this, baby. i love you!! 😘

Steve turns the page of his book, subconsciously tapping his foot to the tune of the song that Thor put in their Spotify queue. The beat is fast and complements the pace of the story. It’s makes him determined to read, to finish this book before he can lose motivation. It’s a song that pumps him up and makes him feel like he can conquer anything.

Thor comes into the living room as the song fades out, and he looks to Steve quizzically. “You have any requests?” he asks, picking up his phone.

Steve shakes his head, not looking up. “Play whatever, I’m good with anything.”

Thor hums a response, and the next song is one that Steve is unfamiliar with. It’s soft, and slow, and the singer’s voice is deep and calming. Thor comes to stand behind the sofa and wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He presses a kiss into Steve’s hair and rests his chin upon it. Steve places his book on the coffee table. He puts his hand over Thor’s and lifts it to his lips, lingering.

“This song is cute,” he says, speaking against Thor’s skin.

He hears Thor laugh, and the sound makes his heart soar. He could listen to Thor’s laugh for hours upon hours on end. “Yes,” he says. “It reminds me of you.”

Steve’s mouth twists up in a smile, and he tilts his head to face Thor. Thor mirrors his grin. “Oh? What’s it called?”

Thor pecks his lips, the smile never leaving his face. “It’s called _Electrified_ . From _Emo the Musical_. The lyrics are very dramatic but I think that’s why it fits you – and us – perfectly.”

Steve chuckles as Thor moves to perch on the arm of the chair. He tunes back into the song in time for the lyrics _‘I will tie myself up to a stake and burn myself for witchery’_ to play, and he knows exactly what Thor means.

“I’m set alight by you,” sings Thor softly, perfectly in time with the song. Steve swoons at Thor’s gorgeous singing voice.

“‘Cause I’m electrified by you.” He whispers it, not quite confident in his singing, unlike Thor seems to be.

“Yes, I’m set alight by you,” they finish together, beaming.

Thor rests his forehead against Steve’s as he threads their fingers together. The next song starts but Steve isn't paying attention. His heart is full of love and Thor is smiling at him softly.

He doesn't wish to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu the song described in the first paragraph is the one and only immigrant song yeet, its iconic and i love it and it makes me feel like i can take on the world 🥰


End file.
